This invention relates to a battery terminal connection apparatus.
Conventional vehicle battery terminals are connected permanently to the ends of the battery cables leading respectively to earth and to the ignition system of the vehicle. The terminal itself has a clamping arrangement whereby it can be clamped to the positive or negative post on the battery. If it is desired for some reason to disconnect the battery cables from the battery, it is necessary to go through the laborious process of unclamping the terminals from the battery posts.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved battery terminal connection apparatus.